Martin Dunbar
Despite only being in the series for one episode, Martin Dunbar has a big impact on his classmates and teachers. He is shy and withdrawn due to issues with his gender; he identifies as a girl, and is bullied and called a freak by his classmates. He has a good sense of style and becomes friends with Sambuca Kelly, and is one of the first people to know when she discovers she has cancer. Identity Issues Martin struggles with his gender and wishes that he was a girl. Eleanor Chaudry catches him looking at a lingerie magazine from the playground that his classmates threw away and sends him to Chris Mead because of this. Chris is a lot more lenient with him than Eleanor was and tells him to keep it at home. He also says that the magazine is 'wishful thinking,' which makes Martin become defensive. Chris, of course doesn't know about Martin's issues and explains that most of the time, girls don't look the way they do in the magazines. Martin also later gets in trouble for sneaking into the girls' changing room and going through their things. He is called a 'perv' for being caught sniffing Sambuca's bra. He is once again told off by Chris Mead and told that he should have more respect for the girls. However, Chris soon becomes concerned and asks Martin if he is ok. Chris helps Martin with his gender issues, but he only realises that Martin is transgender after he announces it to the school. Chris then researches Gender Identity Disorder on a website and all the symptoms match up. Mrs. Dunbar is then told about her son's issues, and she struggles to accept it at first. She tells Martin that she will miss him, but Martin tells her that he will be happier as a girl. Quotes Martin: They're right. I am a freak. Cause somehow I got born a boy when I know deep down inside I'm not. Kyle Stack: Whoa, duuude! Martin: I'm a sick, sad freak of nature...and I hate myself more than any of you do! So don't waste your time. ---- Sambuca: How do you know you're not a boy? Martin: I always knew, I think. It just took me sixteen years of hell to finally admit it. I can't carry on like this. And I can't hide any more. It's not like anyone'd miss me. Sambuca: What, so you're gonna top yourself? Martin: Why not? Sambuca: 'Cause that's a cop-out! Because some people actually want to live. Martin: Yeah? Well, let them. Sambuca: They don't have a choice, Martin! Martin: You think I had any choice in this when I was born?! Sambuca: You could have the change, you know? Hormones and all that. Martin: Yeah...(Sarcastic) Hi Mum. Gonna lend us fifteen grand to surgically remove me penis? Oh and from now on you'll have to call me Martina! Sambuca: You don't know how lucky you are, Martin! You have a future! Martin: I don't want a future. Not like this. Sambuca: You're a coward! You know, you could-you could speak to your mum, you could make her listen! I wish that's all I had to worry about! Martin: What is your problem? What have you got to worry about? Aww, what is it, boyfriend trouble? Your mum doesn't understand you? Sambuca: I've got cancer! I've got a brain tumour... Martin: Shouldn't you be in hospital? Sambuca: Yeah, that's where I'll be if I go back. Martin: It's where you'll end up if you don't. ---- "Out? I'm not out! I don't know where I am except trapped inside this flaming body that I can't stand!" ---- "I was only looking!" (In reference to the magazine that he was caught with) Category:Homosexual